


The Siren and The angel

by RavenGuardian



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, I know it's disgusting, I took days to make this, KDAWEEK, Kda, a bit late, it was hard because I always had a new idea, please do not make fun of my english, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGuardian/pseuds/RavenGuardian
Summary: Evelynn had her lonely life of heartbreaker.Until She meets Lys who change it.





	The Siren and The angel

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with my English I know it's trash but YOLO.
> 
> And..it might be confusing for you guys about this story I apology I will delete it after a few days

_ The siren always felt lonely. Only having the company of reckless sailors, that she attracted with her voice for a deadly love. Yet she felt Lonely. She meet a really mysterious young human.  _

Evelynn always have said and showed high standards. Rich, famous, well known in the society, she had mix up with a lot people before becoming, KDA Siren, yet she felt this emptiness never enough to fill. She wanted more.  More she got, yet it wasn’t enough. 

Until she met her. 

A simple girl. 

A talent in the shadow of people. 

Her name was Lys, she was one of the new rookies that the company had recruited for the new groups. From the first eye contact to the co-workings, Evelynn saw that she was different. She had such aura, such..attraction that the diva couldn’t understand. Wherever she went, she finished by crossing her road. Until came to their first conversation. 

Evelynn loved making the girl flustered and make her nervous. Cute reaction was a great reward for her, yet she wanted more. She learn a lot about her. She’s an artist, pretty talented one, a ‘Deeva’, and an guitarist. Most of the time, Evelynn has her headache and ask for Lys to sing.

_ The human girl was the adoptive daughter of fisherman and most of her time, would passed sing or talking to the siren who would take care of her while her father would fish. The sea creature always got lost into her eyes, color of the sea who seems to have something..magic.  _

_ During the day, she would work on a small bakery where, she helps the village, by selling bread and others types of thing and her parents with their caught. The siren always like to observe the girl from her rock hidden, as she served the others humans with a kind and sweet smile.  _

_ The only problem ? All those greedy men that would turn around her before she would be saved by her father or mother.  _

Jealousy was something that amused Evelynn. She saw a few times people eyeing her having so much frustration of what they couldn't get. But when the feeling hit her for the first time, the goddess hated it. Seeing Lys talking to Kayn, a member of the boy's band SH-DN, and her childhood friend so friendly and so  close , her chest burned, anger filled her mind, and possessivity was winning her desires. Her desire to have the young talent only for herself. But will she want her back? 

_ One night, The human girl left her house in the middle of the night to the docks to see if she would see again the siren, but instead the got attack by men who desire and wanted her. She fought back trying to call for help, but instead to be help, the men hurt her back badly before throwing in the ocean scared that someone heart the calls of help from the girl.  _

_ The girl was trying to move but the pain made her not move. That’s how she dies..? Before her world turn to darkness she saw a figure coming closer to her, calling her name as the nothingness.  _

_ When she opened her eyes again, she was in the room, her body disgustingly painful as she looked to her parents who explained her that they found her on the docks with a small Perle in hand, which value a lot of money. She took the perle and knew who saved her.. _

When she saw Lys’s scars for the first time, Evelynn nearly had a heart attack. The diva was seeking the girl to correct some lyrics she had write during the night. Not finding her, Lora said seeing her around the changing rooms saying that was going to change herself. That moment when she enter calling her name, and first thing she saw was the back of the young singer fill with old scars. Lys turn her back as fast as she could, but not fast enough to hide it. 

Both looked into each others eyes, silence being the king in the room. Lys tried to find her words as he mouth opened and closed a few times. Evelynn, in the others hand approached her, slowly and calmy before standing right in front of her. 

“Turn your back darling..” ordered the diva looking to Lys who scared move a bit a away but Evelynn hold her. “Trust me..”

Slowly, Lys turned her back to Evelynn who checked better the scars. She recognize one thing in particular. The injuries were made by different weapons, and seeing how deep the scars were, was inflected by a demon. 

“Which monster of a person did this to you ?” whispered the woman her voice having a hint of anger and worry. 

“It-It doesn’t matter Evelynn this was 10 years ago I-”   
  
“ I do not care. No one, and i said  **No one** , touches My angel.” The statement of Evelynn surprised Lys, who got shivers feeling the lips on her scars. “..i will protect you Lys..No one will hurt you..not as long i am around..”

  
  


_ Days passed, than weeks. Her scars were so shameful that the human girl would put clothes that are enough large to hide the scars on her back. She would stay on the docks waiting for the siren to come. Day and night. She prayed to see her again. Until she had an idea. She took a bit of distance before jumping into the ocean holding the small rock close to her heart. She called her with all her strenght.  _

  
  


Lys looked to Evelynn’s room and knocked. It’s been 2 weeks since she told Evelynn about her scars, and strangely since a few days, the woman seems to avoid her, not even look to her or talk to her. Like if she didn't ever meet her. It scared her. What she started, this friendship, those feelings, getting rejected hurt. Ahri decided to help and give her the keys of the house while the rest of the two groups would chill out in town from the exhausting dual concert they had a few days ago. That was the last day Evelynn and her had a moment together, before she started to avoid her totally. 

“Evelynn please open the door..!” called Lys knocking again feeling stress and scared. “Open the door, please Evelynn you have me worry those days”

A dead silence. Lys sighed having tears before putting her forehead on the door. What would make her out ? What would make her listen ? Then an idea came into her head. She had that song that she would sing for the next concert of KDA as a demand for her and Evelynn date. She bite her lips and took a deep breath. 

_ Inside your bedroom _

_ We stopped counting the days _

_ Lost in the rhythm _

_ Physical silence _

_ No need to speak a word _

_ Lay here beside me _

Evelynn hold her breath when Lys started to sing softly to her. Sitting on her chair back to the door, she slowly turn to the door, and got up walking silently possing her hand on the door. She closed her eyes. Lys’s voice had a power, a feeling that made Evelynn cold heart melt. More the girl sang more the diva felt the feelings that scared her filling her body. 

She had fell in love with her. With a simple yet sweet talented girl. 

All her standards ? Gone. 

_ Oh my god _

_ I'm a fool _

_ Thought I never fall into you _

_ Oh my god, oh my god _

_ Oh my god _

_ It's so cruel _

_ How I'm loving the things you do _

_ The human girl cried under water before seeing the siren arriving trying to get out of the water for her to breath. But the most unexpected thing happen, she posed a soft kiss on her lips. _

Lys stopped singing when she heard a little click, sign that the door was unlock. She took the handle and push it down slowly opening the door. She enter slowly seeing Evelynn sitting in the bed looking to her. Her golden eyes seemed to glow in the darness of the room, giving chills to the young girl who clear her throat. She needed to know why Evelynn has been avoiding her, did she something wrong ? Have she something that the woman didnt like ?

“Eve I-”

“You are too dangerous.” her tone was neutral, her position tense, her eyes, too soft for her to be angry. Lys couldn't read her emotions correctly. There was too much. “Dangerous for me, darling. You have been moving upside down my little world. Does it amuse you ? To see me struggling with the feelings you awake in me ?”

“Evelynn you-”

“I passed, the most 5 months..the most..tense of my life because of the whole love, you have give me” She got up and walked slowly and seductively to Lys who back up at the same speed, not breaking eye contact, as her back found the door, the woman in front of her smelling strongly sweet, taking her chin between her finger. “I thought i could escape, have my old life of a ‘Diva’ back. But because of your kindness, yours smiles your love your voice..i have been questioning myself, my own standards..”

The young girl was..totally lost. Was..Evelynn in love with her ? Was that the reason why she was avoiding her and not because of her scars. She remember how Evelynn talk back at changing room. ‘My angel’. She was so surprised by the sudden confession that she only could do was listen.

“Now i want to know. You have two choice. Or you leave through this door, and we stay as we are, co-worker and we forget what happen here, Or..” That’s when Lys felt her heart wanting to jump out of her chest as one of Evelynn legs placed between her own legs. “I made you mine..Here and now, for everyone to know that you are taken, and that by me.”

The young singer was completely shocked. Now she could read her emotions. She was in love with her, but afraid of those feelings. Didnt she ever felt love..? Like real love..? Slowly she brought her hand to the diva face and slowly stroke her cheek looking into her golden eyes. Her answer was there. 

“Darling..This is dangerous playing with fire like this..if you do this there is no turning back”

“Who said i want to go back..? I know you are scared about those feelings Evelynn..I always..” the young singer took a deep breath before looking back into the amber eyes of the siren. “ I always admire you..until that admiration turned into Love. I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not because of your whole..diva acting..I know you never wanted be like you are. I knew that when you had this calm and confuse stare to Kya and Ahri. So..i wanted to tell you about my feelings and how they feel but-”

Evelynn didnt let her finish her sentence as she kissed the girl's lips not letting her time to be prepare as a small moan could be hear in the middle of the passionate kiss. In the mind of lead singer, Everything fall, like a wind blowing up a card cattle. But it wasn't a bad feeling, it a good one. A very good one..

“No Turning back..You are mine now. Only mine..”

  
“Never thought of leaving anyway…”

As the night fell, the human decided to show to the siren her true form. She closed her eyes shadow moving across her body, changing her clothes, for more a warrior type, as two beautiful and large black wings appears with a mask to hide her face, showing only her left eye that passed from blue to red. The human wasnt that human. She was a Nephilim. But that didn't stop the siren to love her as she attract her to the water and kiss her. Both disappeared, but a letter stayed behind for the girl’s family.. She said had found her path and needed to follow. Even if the parents were broken heart for her leaving, they were happy that the girl found her way. 

The village told the story, to their children and their great children, of how the angel and the siren save the lost boats to accost to their village, and escape death. Nobody knows what happen to them later on, but the villagers could tell that they are living happily together, as most of the time at night, they still can hear them singing softly their love for each others. 

  
  
  



End file.
